Reisekatalog - Mittelerde
by Geronimo-my-fandoms
Summary: Jedes Jahr geht es in den Urlaub an die gleichen Orte. Wie wäre es aber mal mit Mittelerde?
1. Einführung

Reisekatalog - Mittelerde

Die jährlichen Urlaubsziele sind Ihnen zu langweilig? Sie wollen nicht mehr nur jedes Jahr in die angrenzenden Länder fahren oder Verwandtenbesuche machen?  
>Dann ist dieser Reisekatalog genau das Richtige für Sie, denn dieses Jahr wird Ihre Reise nach... Mittelerde gehen!<p> 


	2. Lothlorien

Disclaimer: Mir gehört keiner der angegebenen Orte und Personen (schön wär's) und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit der Geschichte. Wenn es die Idee der Geschichte schon gibt, tut mir das Leid, aber das entstammt (fast) alles meinem Gehirn, ab und zu mit der Unterstützung von Freunden. Die Anregung dazu hab ich vor Ewigkeiten schon mal gelesen, doch wurde das nie fortgeführt. Über Reviews und Co würde ich mich natürlich freuen.

Lothlorien

Sie haben etwas gegen Schnee und Blätter sind Ihnen an Bäumen lieber, als auf der Straße?

Dann hat unsere Reiseagentur genau das richtige Angebot für Sie. Eine Reise nach Lothlorien! Dieses Land ist perfekt für Baumfanatiker aller Art, denn hier gibt es große Bäume, dicke Bäume, wundervolle Bäume, wo Sie nur hinsehen…Bäume, die alle frei zur Verfügung stehen (solange sie dabei nicht verletzt oder in anderer Hinsicht zerstört werden).

Ausrüstung und wünschenswerte Vorkenntnisse:

Es wäre natürlich hervorragend, wenn Sie Sindarin in Wort und Schrift fließend beherrschen. Sollte dem nicht so sein, können Sie unser Angebot nutzen und einen persönlichen Dolmetscher bekommen. Was Ihre Kleidung angeht, ist Ihnen freie Hand gelassen, aber T-Shirt und Jeans sind in Lothlorien nicht gerade angebrachte Kleidung. Wenn Sie sich also nicht zum Affen machen wollen und das Ansehen unseres Unternehmen ruinieren wollen, wird Ihnen eine angemessene Garderobe vor Ort zur Verfügung gestellt.

Wetter:

Die Bäume sind hier immergrün (oder eher immergolden). Also lassen Sie Mütze, Schal und Handschuhe ruhig zu Hause. In Lothlorien sind es meistens angenehme 23°C und es regnet so gut wie nie, es sei denn die Herrin Galadriel befiehlt es.

Highlights:

Ein Highlight ist es für unsere Besucher jedes Jahr, wenn sie auf Bäumen schlafen dürfen. Ja – Sie haben richtig gehört, in Lothlorien schlafen Sie, ganz nach Art der Elben, auf Plattformen in Bäumen. Auf diesen Plattformen gibt es übrigens keine Geländer, also wäre Schwindelfreiheit ein Vorteil für Sie. Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie auch den hauseigenen Kletterpark ausprobieren. Hier gibt der Sicherheitschef Haldir Ihnen alle Anweisungen und passt auf, dass nichts passiert.  
>Jeder kann natürlich seinen Urlaub selbst gestalten, aber ein weiteres Highlight ist für die Besucher von Lothlorien die im Reisepreis inbegriffene Zukunftsvorhersage (oder auch nicht). Näheres dazu wird Ihnen vor Ort von Galadriel erklärt werden<p>

Versicherung:

Sie sollten auf jeden Fall eine Auslands-Krankenversicherung besitzen. Diese übernimmt im Falle eines Absturzes, der mit sehr hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit stattfinden wird, alle Unfallkosten.

Tipps:

Bitte verhalten Sie sich respektvoll gegenüber den Elben und besonders vor Galadriel und Celeborn (die beiden sind sozusagen die Herrscher des Landes). Und bitte werden Sie auch nicht handgreiflich gegenüber den Elben, denn die Polizei, angeführt vom Sicherheitschef Haldir, greift sehr schnell auch mit Waffengewalt durch.

Jetzt wünscht Ihnen unser Unternehmen viel Spaß in Lothlorien und einen angenehmen, entspannenden Urlaub.


	3. Städteurlaub - Minas Tirith

Und hier das nächste Kapitel

Städteurlaub - Minas Tirith

Wald ist nichts für Sie und Sie mögen lieber weiße Steine?

Auch das ist kein Problem für unser Unternehmen. Machen Sie doch einfach eine Reise nach Minas Tirith ins wunderschöne Gondor. Hier gibt es alles was das Herz begehrt. Und außerdem ist diese einzigartige Stadt aus weißem Stein gefertigt. Wirklich einmalig mit Staunen und beeindruckt werden inklusive.

Ausrüstung und wünschenswerte Vorkenntnisse:

Für diesen Urlaub müssen Sie keine fremden Sprachen beherrschen. Auch was die Kleidung angeht, kann man in dieser Stadt fast alles tragen. Aber auch hier gilt: Wenn Sie nicht allzu sehr auffallen wollen, stellen wir Ihnen die Kleidung für Ihren Urlaub bereit. Bitte vergessen Sie nicht Ihre Wanderschuhe. Die Stadt besteht aus 7 Ringen und ist mit viel Laufarbeit verbunden (Ihre Unterkunft wird wahrscheinlich im 5. Ring sein). Sollten Sie sich für eine Tagestour nach Mordor entscheiden, wäre es auch ganz praktisch, wenn Sie mit Waffen umgehen könnten (egal welcher Art).

Wetter:

Da in dieser Stadt (leider) keine Elbenmagie mit dem Wetter spielt, können wir Ihnen für nichts garantieren. Das Wetter in Minas Tirith ist meistens sonnig und warm, da es ja sehr weit im Süden liegt, aber auch hier gibt es plötzliche Regenschauer und Gewitter.

Highlights:

In dieser Stadt weiß man gar nicht wo man anfangen soll. Jeden Mittwoch ist hier ein Markt mit wunderbaren Ständen. Sie könnten auch Bungeejumping von einer Klippe mitten in der Stadt probieren. Eine Besichtigung der Zitadelle samt Treffen mit König Aragorn ist natürlich auch im Reisepreis. Bei Ihrer Audienz können Sie alle Fragen loswerden, die Sie zu Minas Tirith haben. Es bieten sich auch Tagestouren nach Itilien, Osgiliath oder auch Mordor an. Wenn Ihnen das nicht gefällt, dann hat Minas Tirith auch eine Bibliothek (die größte in ganz Mittelerde), wo Sie jedes beliebige Buch ausleihen können, solange Sie es nicht beschädigen (das könnte ziemlich viel für Sie kosten, das Unternehmen übernimmt in solch einem Falle keinerlei Zahlungen). In Minas Tirith können Sie auch die einmalige Geschichte der Ringgefährten in einem eigens dazu errichteten Museum entdecken.

Versicherung:

Auch bei dieser Reise wäre eine Auslands-Krankenversicherung von Nöten, da die Reiseagentur nicht garantieren kann, ob nicht vielleicht doch noch ein paar Orks umherstreifen und auch wenn Sie sich zu einer Tagestour nach Mordor entscheiden, können wir nicht für Ihr Überleben garantieren.

Tipps:

Auch hier bitte keine Handgreiflichkeiten. Minas Tirith verfügt über eine sehr gute Polizei, die sich die Turmwache nennt und für den Schutz des Königs sorgt. Ein guter Tipp: Bei Besuchen auf dem Markt immer Ihren Geldbeutel im Blick behalten! Außerdem, denken Sie bitte an das Seil, falls Sie Bungeejumping machen sollten und machen Sie unser Unternehmen nicht lächerlich!

Und nun wünschen wir Ihnen einen angenehmen Städtetripp!


End file.
